1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a plant support device utilizing a pole and a series of support clips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known plant supports are characterized by a wooden stake positioned adjacent the base of a plant such that portions of the plant are tied to the stake by string or twine and thus require significant labor and the individual attachment of vines of the plant to the wooden stake. It has been experienced that plant supports of this type do not efficiently retain the plants off of the ground due to slippage of the securing members on the wooden stake. In addition, support devices of this type are characterized by being heavy and cumbersome to install. In addition, such are typically not uniform in size and do not have a life span of longer than a few years due to rotting of the wood or splitting after being exposed to an outside environment over a period of a few years. Accordingly, devices of this type are characterized by costly material and labor.